Wake me up when September Ends
by LittleLamperouge
Summary: World been saved, Itex is dead, but two years later, it still feels like something is missing.This is sort of clean - not really a story for aphrodisacs. Angel and Gazzy aren't in it. Fax, Niggy, randomly made it up, tell me wat u think. FINITO.
1. Chapter 1

OK, peeps. Anyone that's up to date on everything can skip the rest of this paragraph.

A bunch of mad scientists (mad crazy, not mad angry) have been fiddling about with animal DNA. They took me and my flock (after being sold by our parents or kidnapped) and turned us into the world's first and only avian-american birdkids. Complete with wings. Ten years later, a whitecoat called Jeb Batchelder, took us away from the School, the lab we were brought up in. He disappeared strangely two years later, leaving yours truly as the oldest to look after the others. Two years after that, humans with wolf DNA, Erasers, working for the whitecoats, found us. They captured us and we were taken back to the lab. Jeb was still alive but was working now as a whiteciat again. He said that I had to save the world from th By-Half Plan, which would have killed everyone who is not special or useful in some way. As if my life wasn't, like hard enough already! But being the genius I am, I saved us and the planet and brouht about the end of Itexicon, the evil organisation controlling our lives since we were born. We are now free to roam the skies up above without fear. But yet, to me at least, something still feels like it's missing...


	2. Chapter 2

From Author: Just thought I'd say that paragraph 3 to the second to last paragraph is what happened on holiday.

Max POV

It's amazing what kinda gadgets and gizmos and stuff you can buy nowadays. It might just be me, with my backward sense of reality (well, jeez, what do you expect? I was cut off rom the rest of the world for the first ten years of my life!), but I think that cameras and iPods are some of the coolest things ever created. I continued to glare down at the picture of the four of us, sitting on the grass in Pic de Soularac, in the south of France - two months ago. A once-in-a-lifetime experience, captured forever in the blink of an eye...

Ever since Nudge had left France to go back to America (because SOMEONE couldn't be bothered to meet us), she had been constantly droning on about going back. So, finally, I gave in. Besides, now that life was no longer death-defying and time seemed to have slowed a bit, I actually began to think properly about everything that had happened over the last two years. And in my case, that was a _h _of a lot. There was Jeb, Dr Martinez, Ella, the stuff we had found at the Institute, Itex, The School, Anne wanting to adopt us, Ari, Omega, my jealousy of Lissa, my ex-boyfriend Sam and then there was Fang. So I guess, you could say I needed a vacation.

And whilst we were there, I had to visit Carcassonne - a small, but beautiful city in the South of France, the setting for THE best book in the world, Labyrinth. They say you can never have too much of a good thing, well actually, yeah you can. Take three weeks of non-stop shopping with Nudge for example. So, I decided to explore the surroundings by my self. Just for the hell of it, I attempted to track the little town of Los Seres, said to be somewhere in the Sabarthes Mountains. I flew to Pic de Soularac, like my holy bible (Labyrinth) had said. Following a crudely made path, that led down the mountainside I came to a small clearing with...Sajhe's house!

**FROM AUTHOR: If you haven't read Labyrinth, don't worry about who that guy is.**

I flew back and told the others and two days later we had moved in. I hadn't felt so relaxed since we were back in Anne's house. It felt wonderful. I sat back back in a deckchair, drinking cocktails and eating homemade chocolate-chip cookies, Fang was practising his flying techinques and Nudge and Iggy went walking together through the fields of flowers in Pic de Soularac. Life was perfect and I would have happily stayed here forever. But all good things had to come to an end. This was after all, only a vacation.

One hot August night, the night before we headed back, I went for a walk on my own. There was a low hilly area with a large lake in the middle. There was a full moon that night, casting a fine silver blanket over the landscape. I can remember the moon's reflection in the water. The soft breeze making the reflection ripple. I sat on the little hill and looked out. No words can describe how beautiful it was. Then some time later, a faint fluttering noise broke the silence. I turned to see a dark shape flying towards me. It landed silently and approached me. Yep, it was the lord of darkness himself, Fang. The only thing that could possibly have made that experience any better. I acknowledged him with a smile and turned back t look at the landscape. He sat down next to me, his breath gently tickling the hairs on the back of my neck. We looked on for what felt like hours, his body gradually stiffening besides mine. Desperately, I tried to break the silence.

'Fang-'

He simply looked at me and put his finger on my lips to silence me. His gaze softened and then he leaned over, tilted my chin up and kissed me.

What should have happened

I instantly felt my body relax at his touch. His lips were warm and firm, his hand gentle on my neck. My brain now on autodrive, I wrapped my arms around his back and together we tumbled slowly down the hill, safe in eachother's arms. I don't remember his lips leaving mine and I don't think he did either. I just felt tired, warm and fuzzy. And as I fell asleep in his arms, I thought to myself,

_This is where I belong._

But this is ME we're talking about. As if my life would ever go that freaking perfect!

Back on Planet Earth

My whole body went on red alert, warning sirens subconsciously wailing away in my head. I tensed up and froze. My brain was totally freaking out. Eyes wide in shock, I backed away from him, like he was a big venomous snake or something and I saw the confusion and regret in those deep, _perfect_ eyes.

I guess I'd gotten so used to everything going wrong, that when something went right, it kinda scared the living shit out of me.

'I'm so sorry, Fang' I whispered backing away from him. And so, overreacting impressively, I ran towards a steeper edge of the hill and launched myself into the air, snapping out my wings as I flew away into the moonlight.Turning my head back to look, I saw a tall, lean figure stand up and watch me fly away.

Tears were forming inmy eyes - bringing me back to the present. The long shadows cast by the sun as it hit the skyscrapers of New York, told me that I had been sitting in Central Park for longer than I had planned. I placed the picture back in my pocket and headed back to our apartment across the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang was staring at the teenage girl sat on the bench from his window. What was her waiting for? He was sure she liked him, whether she chose to deny or not.

_But what kind of like?_

He allows his mind to drift back to the time when Max was drugged with Valium, whilst having a microchip in her arm surgically removed. Her face was happy and innocent - relaxed for once. She looked at him and begged him not to leave her side, saying that she needed him, that her life would be so much harder without him. And this:

'Fang, Fang, Fang, I _love_ you. I love you _soooo much._'

Fang flushed as he remembered Max trying to show just how much, despite the fact that her arms were still strapped in. He sighed, his breathing uneven and his chest tight, he sat down on his bed and took deep breaths. Whether that was Max talking or the Valium, he didn't know. Fang started to fear, that he would never know - that he would be forced to bear this torture for the rest of his life. Fang lay on his bed, his mind empty of everything else - except her.

_Max._

He shifted on the bed, a half-dozen flashes of memory cycling through his brain. Max looking at him and laughing. Max leaping of a cliff, snapping out her wings and flying off, so incredibly powerful and graceful that it took his breath away. Max's face when they were arguing over that cretin, Ari.

Fang frowned.

Max kissing that jerk Sam on Anne's front porch. Gritting his teeth, Fang rolled on to his side. Max's soft mouth under his in Los Seres. A predator's grin spread across his face. Max's moonlit face after saving her from the stoned hobos. Fang sighed. An almost animal-like passion had come over him that night.

He thought of himself, being dark and dominating, seeing Max totally turned on. He would tease her, whispering dirty, filthy words into her ear. SHe would tell him of how she craved him, how she never loved that jackass Sam. He would kiss her, she would kiss him back and they would be kissing, groping eacother in the moonlight. They would break apart. She would look at him with pleading eyes and suddenly words were not neccessary. She would undo his belt, pull his jeans down and he would do the same to her. She would wrap her legs around his back. He would lick and kiss and bite and tease before plunging deep into her. She would gasp and moan and groan for more.

'Oh Fang...'

She would shout out his name and run her nails down his back.

'Fang! FANG! - '

Knock Knock.

Fang was abruptly brought back to his bedrrom. He jumped, startled; hoping no-one had heard him. His face flushed. The person knocked again. Fang cautiously edged towards the door and opened it. It was Iggy.

'Hey, you alright?'

Iggy paused seeing Fang's face.

'You don't look so good,' Iggy said.

Not trusting himself to answer, Fang remained silent. Iggy understood what it meant.

'You're having a rough time? Same here.'

Iggy looked down at his feet and hesitated.

'Could you come with me to Central Park? I need to talk to you about something,'


	4. Chapter 4

Max POV

I strolled across the zabra crossing and pushed the gate open. What was I supposed to do about Fang? I groaned as I realised taht this was, in nearly every way, a harder task than saving the world. Mainly because of the fact, that I wasn't forced into it and I actually cared about the consequences. I mean, hello, my pride and respect was on the line here! I groaned again, frustrated.Whoever came up with love deserves to be slapped.

I looked over at the road, hearing familiar voices. Fang and Iggy were heading into the park. They were just talking like normal friends, nothing seeming wrong. I sighed. How was it that even Fang could get on with his life as usual, while I was stuck with this dirty, great..._love-sack_ tied around my ankles?!

**_Get rid of the 'love-sack', then. Just go and talk to him._**

_Oh no._

**_The longer you wait, the worse it'll get._**

_Screw you, Jeb._

The Voice chuckled. I smirked. It was so naive.

_You make it sound so easy. Anyway, if he does love me (which I doubt), he can be the gentleman and tell me instead because I would actually like to keep my pride intact, tank you very much._

**_Have you ever stopped to think that he might be in the same position as you? After all he did kiss you._**

_Yes and he's not. Once maybe, but that ended after the argument over Ari. And then there was Lissa. If he loved me so much, why would he go out with another girl? This kiss was just an ego boost - to prove his could still get the girls if he wanted. He's short of female physical contact! Besides, it's not like he's short of girls throwing themselves at him on his blog. SIX proposals Iggy said!_

I couldn't even think of six guys I knew.

**_True, but you wnt out with Sam. But, having said that, there's not much point trying to get him to love you now. You know Fang's not the type of person to let people control his feelings. He's only ever loved one girl and I doubt you'll get him to change his mind - he loved her so very much._**

I froze, horrified.

_How did you talk to Fang?_

**_In your head, the same as you and Ari._**

I scowled.

_You know what I mean._

**_I can talk to Fang because you can talk to me._**

'What?! What does that -'

The memory came back with a jolt. I gave him my blood.

_WAIT! You know what's in his head! You know who he loves! You know who she is - correct?_

**_I'm so sorry, but that would be confidential information._**

_Says who?_

**_Says a friend._**

_Well I'm your daughter! Tell me now or I will - _

**_Go and talk to Nudge. She needs you._**

I blinked, alarmed but annoyed at the sudden change in subject.

_Why, is something wrong?_

**_Just go and talk to her. Who knows, she could help you more than I ever could._**


	5. Chapter 5

The girl sitting on the windowsill continues to look at the ground below in despair.

_What have I done? How could this happen?_

It had always been possible, but she had hoped it wouldn't happen. It's a truth universally acknowledged - if you fancy someone you shouldn't, you try to stop but the person does something to make you fall in love with them again. Sometimes, Nudge wished that he would be horrible to her deliberately, so she could stop fancying him.

_Stupid pipe-dreams. Stupid guy being too nice and too cool and too gorgeous._

Nudge placed her head in her hands and let out a stifled scream. What if he found out? She shuddered. Everyone would laugh at her. He was two years older than her! She'd have to leave. She's lose her friends - her family forever. Because of stupid fluffy pipe-dreams. She couldn't live without them. Nudge turned her head to look at the black bag of mountain climbing equipment she had taken to the Sabarthes mountains when they all went to France. Los Seres. That magical time with _him. _The sun, the laughter - she hadn't falt that happy in years. And it was ALL HIS FAULT! She clamped her teeth down on her arm, letting out choked sobs.

_It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!!_

And then there was the knock on the door. Hastily, she wiped away the taers and walked towards the door, putting her smile back on. Opening the door, she found Max standing there, staring at her, confused.

'Nudge?'


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: grins Thank you so much 4 reviewing! Thank you for your comments - you guys are so nice. Well, I'm gonna get this story finished by half term, which is in about a week and a half. I've got about 9 chapters left. Thanks again!

'So what's up?'

Iggy was mucnhing on a slice of pepperoni pizza he had found lying in its box in the kitchen. Fang sighed.

'Life. It's so...complicated.'

Iggy sniggered.

'What?'

Iggy grinned at him.

'It's a gurl isn't it?'

'Is it that obvious?'

Iggy smirked.

'Guys only ever talk like that when it's about a girl. And yes, I am the only one that's noticed, in case you're worried.'

Fang gave him a half-smile. This was his last chance to walk away. If he told Iggy, Fang knew Iggy would make him follow this to the end, no matter what. But he was one of his best friends, and maybe he could help. He gulped, lay back in the grass and sighed.

'I think...I think I'm in..._love.'_

Iggy raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

'Really.' he said sounding totally unconvinced.

'Well this sounds a bit familiar, remember Lissa? Look what happened there.' he continued.

Fang sat up, ready to protest, but he was cut off.

'If you're gonna say you're in love, I wanna know I'm talking to someone that is actually in love. So tell me, _Fang. _How do you know you're in love? How do you feel about Max?'

Fang snorted gently.

_Trust Iggy to know everything before I'd even started._

'How do you even know it's Max?' Fang asked slightly worried. Iggy scowled.

'If it was someone on the internet, you'd have told me by now. Which leaves the housemates. Max, is you're best friend. I thought you were going to kill yourself when she flew off with Ari. When you woke to find Max not there in Los Seres, I thought you were going to have a heart attack.'

Fang reluctantly nodded in agreement.

'Plus - Nudge isn't your type.'

Fang heard something strange in Iggy's voice and looked at him.

'Now, tell me how you know you love her, or I'll rip out your spine and beat you with it.' Iggy snarled, taking a gulp from a bottle of water.

Fang looked at Iggy startled. He smiled.

'Well, I guess...I can't imagine life without her. I can't bear the thought that she is getting on with her life without me. I wanna be the first thing she sees when she wakes up and the last before she goes to sleep.' He paused.

'I'd do anything for her. Even sacrifice myself. And everytime she says something to me it makes my day. When she smiles at me, my knees goes weak. And when she kisses me...I want time to stop forever. Just so it would never end.'

Iggy's face was distant, yet filled with excitement, relief and anxiety.

'Well, congratulations, you get to live. Which is great, 'cos it means you can help me pull Cupid's arrow out my ass.'

Fang's eyes widened. He smiled.

'Nudge.'

Iggy flinched at the sound of her name. His face relaxed.

'She makes me so happy. I just have to look at her...and all my troubles disappear.'

'Why did you need to know what it felt like?'

Iggy looked across and smiled faintly.

'I can't stand not knowing.' he said quietly. For a while, there was silence.

'There's only one way to find out how they feel without telling them.' Fang said sadly.

Iggy snorted.

'Truth serum?' he said sarcastically.

Fang shook his head.

'We ask Max's voice.' Fang droned.


	7. Chapter 7

MAX POV

I won't go into the soppy stuff, but basically Nudge was head-over-heels in love. With Iggy! I mean talk about OMG! But Iggy doesn't love her back, or so she thinks. I told her I could ask him, but she told me not to, saying that that would make her fellings obvious. She said she had suffered way too much rejection and getting rejected by Iggy would just be, well, the last straw.

_And man, did I know how she felt._

So I told her about Fang, you know, the whole I got your back, you got mine thing. Well it's not like she's got anyone to tell anyway.

Nudge was very, very heppy for me, becuase then assuming they liked us, everyone would have someone. Nudge and her peace and happiness. Jeez. I told her everything about us and she seemed pretty sure he loved me. When I asked her how she knew, she said that best friends don't normally flirt with eachother. Sad but true. Crap.

She has also turned into a blog-zob. Finally it seems, she has found an audience willing to listen to her constant yammering. I grinned. I looked at Nudge's face and I couldn't see how it was possible not to think she was gorgeous. She was beautiful and made everyone she met happy. What more could she want? I said that Iggy had to love her because she was so perfect. But she just grunted in reply.

And so, as part of my master plot to get her to believe me, I decided to get a third person's opinon. But since, the only other people we could talk to were the two people we were trying to avoid, we, well mainly I, decided that Nudge should post her feeling for Iggy on the blog to get some advice.

Yet she still insisted on having a backup plan, in case anything went wrong. Gazzy had agreed to say that he hacked into the account and wrote it. She told me that she had one last backup plan, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. I just hope it's nothing stupid. No, Nudge is a good kid. She wouldn't.

_Would she?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Jeb?_

**_Ah, Fang. I see you have told Iggy about me._**

_Yeah, he understands. Please, Jeb, I need to ask you a favour._

The Voice sighed.

**_Ask away._**

_I just need to know-_

**_You want to know whether Max loves you or not._**

Fang cringed. Having his potential father-in-law in his head, was not on his list of must have things.

_Yes._

**_I'm afraid I can't tell you that._**

_There goes Plan A. Where are they now?_

**_Nudge has just logged off your blog; she calling the Gasman to make sure he'll back up, if her and Max's plan falls through._**

'What plan?' Fang asked suddenly anxious. Jeb ignored him.

**_They've left the computer._**

'They?'

**_Max was there too._**

Fang's heart skipped a beat. The Voice laughed.

_What?_

But the Voice carried on laughing.

_What's so funny?!_

**_Fang, check your blog._**

Jeb looked out of the window of his house, directly across from the flocks. He saw Fang speak to Iggy. Iggy looked nervous, excited, scareed. Jeb smiled.

_**All the symptoms of love.**_

They got up and ran back to the house.

**_This is where things will get interesting. I'm sorry, Max. Nudge. But you'll love me for it afterwards._**

Jeb sat back in his chair as the boys slammed the front door behind them. He chuckled. It was fun playing Cupid.


	9. Chapter 9

'Alright. Here we go.' Fang exclaimed as he collapsed in a chair in front of the laptop. Out of the corner of his eye, Fang saw someone stare in horror at them as they logged on. Nudge. She ran towards an open window and threw herself out.

_Uh-oh..._

'Okay.' Iggy's voice sounded strained.

'The last comment was left 5 minutes ago, from Nudge.'

Iggy took a deep breath and started reading.

**Love sucks.**

**Guys, girls. I know I'll sound really stupid saying this, but I really need your help...I'm in love. With Iggy! I know! I've got no chance! But I'm so much in love, I think I've reached a new kind of feeling, like, nirvana or something. I've loved him for years now; he's so kind and caring and sweet and wonderful and I would kill ANYONE that tried to harm him. I didn't want to say anything because, well, I've got no-one left really. I couldn't live if he didn't want me. I'd go and hang myself on a bridge or something. THAT is how much he means to me. He is my earth, moon and stars and he doesn't even notice I'm there.**

**I know I should just drop it and move on. I mean he's 16! He can drink and have sex and everything! Why would he bother to wait around for some 14-year-old retard, that doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'! Sorry about this people.**

**I just really, REALLY don't want Iggy to see this. Max already knows, she's standing behind me, she's in love too (not with Iggy) and I'm NOT telling Fang, he'll just go and tell Iggy.**

**The guys normally come on at 7.15, so I'll be checking this at about 7.00 before deleting it. Whatever you do, DON'T TELL IGGY OR FANG! PLEASE?!**

**Nudge x**

Iggy just stared, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open, his face pale and tears in his eyes.

'Ig?' Fang asked cautiously 'What happened?'

For a moment, there was silence.

'Read it yourself.' Iggy said faintly.

Fang skimmed the passage, suddenly he felt a cold, hard jolt. His heart tightened so much, he thought he was going to barf.

_'...Max already knows, she's standing behind me, she's in love, too (not with Iggy...'_

_Well, I'm freaking glad she's not in love with Iggy! But who then? Is it me?_

A slow, heavy ache settled across his heart like a stormcloud.

_It wasn't me. If she loved me, why did she fly off when I tried to kiss her? But yet, the Valium, the hug, the jealousy over Lissa. The kisses. If she hated me, why kiss me in the first place? Whoa. This is too much._

Seeing Iggy's face brought him back. He read what Nudge said. His throat felt tight again. It was beautiful, like a poem, like a story. No wonder Iggy was crying. Iggy hardly ever cried. But why was Nudge upset?

_Hang on._

_'I really don' t want Iggy to see this...'_

_What if Nudge thought Iggy would reject her and just doesn't want to face him?_

_'I couldn't live if he didn't want me. I'd go and hang myself on a bridge or something.'_

He jumped up.

_No, she wouldn't be that stupid...then again - she's in love._

'Fang, what is it?'

Fang looked downat his friend and frowned. Iggy looked like a mess. His face was deathly pale and he sounded groggy and ill, like he had a cold or something.

'Nudge. She flew off a while ago. Upset.'

Iggy ran upstairs, changed his clothes and flew out of the window.

**_This may help..._**the Voice chimed in.

An image of Nudge sprang to Fang's mind. She was standing at the top of an officeblock in New York. She was crying. She looked down at the tiny city below. Her pale wings fully unfolded. Fang gave a half-smile. Nudge looked like an angel.

And as he walked towards the open window, he realised, that Nudge and Iggy would be really happy together - just as long as Iggy got there before Nudge did something stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

Nudge sat on the windowsill of a room on the 42nd floor of the building. She put her head in her hands at bawled.

_How could I be so stupid? I can't go home, now. I'm homeless. Broken-hearted and homeless._

Nudge was happy for Max, though. She wished her luck in the future - seeing as Nudge wouldn't be there forthe rest of it. It was exposed here. She got up, picked up the black bag with the equipment and flew off. But then, she heard someone call her name.

'NUDGE!'

It was Iggy.

_No, Iggy, please. Forgive me. I'm so sorry._

Nudge turned around and poured on the speed.

The shouting continued. Well, it seemed he did check the mail. She imagined Iggy and Fang laughing at how stupid and naive she was. A lump lodged itself in her throat. She just had to get away from him. But Iggy, whether it was his age, strength or stamina, was catching up with her. Nudge dived towards the bridge and quickly opened the bag. It contained rope, a metal peg and a hammer. The final backup plan. She walked towards the end of the bridge and started hammering.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 'cackles'. Hmm, to live or not live. To die or not to do die, that is the question. Decision made. Read on...

Iggy was streaking towards Nudge; he had to stop her. This was his one last chance of happiness and he was not going to let it destroy itself because of a freaking misunderstanding! Nudge held up the rope and walked towards the edge of the bridge.

'NO, NUDGE! WAIT'

She took the rope and tied a loop in it and placed the loop over the peg. She had started making another loop by the time Iggy reached the bridge.

He ran over and grabbed her wrist, making her drop the untied end of the rope. He sensed by her timid reaction, that she'd expected him to be violent, angry - upset.

'NO, NUDGE! YOU CAN'T'

She just looked up, her eyes moist, her voice pleading.

'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me. Please. Please don't hate me.'

And she burst into tears. Nudge had thought he would disapprove and she didn't want to go on without him. He really did mean _everything _to her. His whole body felt cold.

'Oh, Nudge.' His tears were back.

'Just let me go - please. If I ever meant anything to you at all, let me go.' she stuttered.

'Nudge. Nudge, you mean EVERYTHING to me. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you.'

Nudge looked at his face, his bright eyes twinkling. But then she stepped back scowling.

'Stop it, Iggy! You're just saying that to make me stay!'

Nudge took another step back. Iggy put his hands on his head, frustrated.

_I'm losing her._

'Exactly, Nudge!' Iggy was practically screaming now.

'I'm trying to make you stay because I can't _live_ without you!'

Iggy put his hands on her cheeks. Nudge looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. She placed one hand gently on his cheek and felt his feeling flood hers...the urgency, need, the guilt. But yet, a stubborness, an angry determination not to lose something. She froze.

_Someone._

A soft watery smile spread across her face. Iggy felt himself becoming overwhelmed with emotion and Nudge blushed deeply when she felt it. Iggy let his hands trail off her face. The fading sun cast a fuzzy gold glow over her and her pale wings glowed. Iggy slowly let out a ragged breath. He unfurled his great wings, a good three feet longer than hers. Nudge gasped. His happiness seemed to radiate out from his body. He took a step towards her and slid both hands up her back, pulling her closer. His vast wings wrapped themselves around her, as if shielding her from the outside world. Nudge's head was the only thing above the wing blanket. She grinned.

'My love,' he mumbled as he tilted his head to one side and kissed her.

Suprised, Nudge pulled away slightly. He was very close, his eyes bright and questioning. Suddenly, her face was warm and her heart was beating very fast. She was smiling foolishly and though she tried, she couldn't stop. Iggy laughed quietly then bent to kiss her again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the end, I chose not to die. That would just be mean. And I like Nudge and Iggy. Besides, I've already written the whole story down in my notepad, and she doesn't die in the story. Almost there! About 5 more chapters, including a little bit about Nudge and Iggy and of course Fax. Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

Nudge smiled and kissed him back, his lips lingering and she was conscious of their softness and warmth. She felt a shiver run down her spine, but she wasn't cold. He held her tighter and the coccoon of feathers shifted. When he moved away, she swayed forward a little, prolonging the touch. Nudge ran one hand through his hair. Her emotions were having a party. No depressing emotions allowed. It was like a fairytale ending. And as she turned and looked into the fading light, she could honestly say, hand on heart, that his was the happiest moment of her entire life.

Fang watched from a distance. He grinned at thought of how Iggy must be feeling. Everyone seemed to have got their happy ending. Even Max. Everyone loved Max - especially the guys. Whoever that guy was, he really was a lucky little bugger and he'd be a fool _not_ to love her. Fang should know, he had had that once, he thought. Until, he crushed it, by kissing that girl Lissa. It seemed fine then, but now it seemed like a huge mistake and never should have happened. He flew over to another platform and stood there, watching the fading sunset as Iggy picked up Nudge and flew back home. And as he turned to leave, Fang remembered the rope and the hammer and the peg. He wondered if he would do the same thing as Nudge, if Max rejected him.

The answer came instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

MAX POV

I, Maximum Ride, arrived home at about 9.30pm, to find to my delight that Nudge and Iggy were curled up together on the couch. They had been asleep until I shut the door, as they wearily opened their eyes. I beamed at the thought that the first thing they saw when they woke up, was eachother. Everything had turned out great after all. Iggy looked over at me and grinned. I had never seen him so happy and I stared with great interest at my feet to stop him seeing I was about to cry with happiness. Nudge sighed.

'Go to him.' she said.

I grinned evilly.

'I think I'll wait for him to come to me.'

And sure enough, he did. I had gone out to buy yours truly, totally gorgeous clothes, which would make them instantly fall in love with us, we had said. I had found a dark purple dress with a black lacey pattern over it. Idon't mean to brag, but I have to admit I looked pretty dang fine in that dress. I lit some candles, just for the hell of it. And right on cue, there was a muffled sound of voices, the sound of feet running away and then the almost silent tap on my door.

_Fang._

The door slowly opened and a guy in a black tuxedo entered my room cautiously.

_Jeez, he must really be scared... hang on!_

Wait. Fang in a tux? What was happening to the world. But then I actually looked at him properly and I swear the ground actually shifted. I felt my knees almoset buckle and I struggled to regain my composure. Wow.

_He should really wear those more often._

Fang nervously smiled at me and cleared his throat, banishin the smile from his face.

'Going on date?' he asked.


	14. Chapter 14

FANG POV

I had to try extra hard to keep my breathing normal. My God, she looked _gorgeous_. I wanted to cry at the thought that she spent all that time making herself look...beautiful for someone else. I swallowed hard.

MAX POV

I just smiled at him, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at him. I knew he was being sarcastic. If I was going on a date, everyone would know - like last time.

'And you need to know, why exactly?'

Silence. I took a couple of steps towards him.

'Awww. Ickle wickle Fang's getting jealous.'

I was rewarded with a tightened jaw and a slight twitch. I guess the dress worked after all.

FANG POV

This is just agonising. Either she knows and is just enjoying watching me squirm or she is skating over _very_ thin ice without realising.

'You look different. That's all.' I tried to keep my voice as normal as possible.

MAX POV

_Yeah right!_

'So it has nothing to do with being nosy or curious about what I said on your blog?'

Fang gave me an innocent look. I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Don't give me that, Fang. You know what I'm talking about. I know you read Nudge's message.'

No reaction. Man, this guy just wasn't gonna budge!Then I understood.

'Ah, but of course! You're here to find out if it's you! And if not, you'll kill whoever he is. I never knew you were so protective, Fang.'

FANG POV

A flisker of irritation crossed my mind. It would have been much worse if I didn't love her so much. I snorted. I watched her reaction with curiousity. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. I smiled to myself - I was the last person to kiss that mouth.

'You actually care that much about me?' she looked startled. God knew I just wanted to sweep her up in my arms and kiss her, but I had to play it cool.

'Ohhhhh, I get it.'

She smirked and looked down at the ground.

'This has nothing to do with me. This is about egos. You can't bear the fact that you might be second best.'

If that was anyone else, I'd have got up and left the room. But this was Max and that was a typical Max thing to say. So I just shot her the bird. She stood back.

'No? You really like me that much?'

Her voice weakened.

'You love me?'

So it had arrived. The moment I had waited 2 years for. My answer was simple. I looked her straight in the eyes.

'Yeah, basically.'


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Just to let you know, this is the last chapter. I've got three more story ideas, so I'll be writing again soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Here it is - enjoy!

FANG POV

It was immediately obvious after I said that, that she was not expecting me to say that. And for the first few moments after impact, I cursed myself silently.

_Oh you RETARD! You've really gone and done it now!_

And I realised that with every passing moment that passed, the dream I had of us being together - was slipping away.

MAX POV

Okay. I'm gonna be honest. I knew he liked me, I mean, we were best friends and everything, but it was how much and the _kind_ of like that totally blew my mind. And there was no mixing up the meaning either. He'd admitted it, he told me and if I knew Fang, that took a LOT of pride swallowing. So he meant it.

I knew that I should have felt more excited about it, but it hadn't really sunk in yet. He loves me. Fang loves me. Fang, my gorgeous best friend, who I have loved like _crazy_ for _ages_ - has just said he loves me.

_Oh my God. Oh my GOD!!!!!_

The penny had finally dropped. I felt like screaming until I passed out. I imagined myself screaming then running towards Fang and jumping on him, knocking him to the ground in the process.

_OK, keep calm._

With great determination, I managed only a smile and looked at the ground. I approached him slowly, kepping my eyes fixed on the ground. I wanted him to prove it. I wanted to _hear_ him say it.

FANG POV

I think my heart actually stopped; I was so nervous and tense and though it pains me to say it - scared. I was sooo relieved when Max had smiled. At least she didn't take a running jump out the window. Even if, her reaction had been quieter than I had wished. But like Iggy said, she wasn't a major emotional person. And as she approached, I felt the sound of blood pumping in my ears grow louder and louder. And then everything stopped when she stopped and looked up at me.

'You mean that?' she said.

_Oh God, she could actually love me back._

That observation came to me when she said that. And then, I thought:

_You know what? Fuck this._

I took her hands in mine and smiled at her.

'I love you. I love you _this much._' I held my arms out as wide as I could. I resisted the urge to smirk - this was so ironic.

MAX POV

Tears sprang to my eyes, but for once I didn't care. I had Fang. And as long as I had him, nothing else mattered. Fang's eyes searched my face, scanning for an emotion. But I was so lost in the moment, my mind went blank.

**_Max._**

Jeb's sudden return made me jump. But I was too dazed and happy to curse him at the moment.

_Yes?_

**_It takes two to tango, Max. It's time to tell him._**

I grinned discreetly before regaining my composure. I whispered gently in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

'You know _exactly _who I love. I told you myself - as I recall.'

And just to make sure the message hit home, I turned my head around to face him and kissed him softly on the lips.

FANG POV

If happiness could make you taller, I was so tall, not even..._stardust_ could reach me. I felt her soft lips on mine and felt complete once again. Nothing else mattered. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

MAX POV

This was it. I was gonna cry. And second now. This was unbelievable! He was mine - all mine! And I was never letting go again. I hugged him and his warmth and his smell reassured me that this was no dream. That fairytale endings were possible - if only after 16 years (including a decade of being tortured). He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead and my words came tumbling out.

'I love you, Fang. I have _always_ loved you.'

I felt a slight jump from Fang accompained by a choked sob. I turned to see his face. We were both grinning fooshily at eachother, watery eyes and all. I _needed_ Fang. More than I had ever needed anyone.

_Voice, I swear if you tease me about any of this, I WILL put you in hospital - despite the fact I'm your daughter._

We both smiled. I lay down on th bead and he locked the door and switched the lights off, the only light now coming from the small, flickering candles. I felt the mattress dip as he joined me on the bed. We kissed again, his warm, firm mouth pressed hard against mine. Pulling apart slightly, we both turned to gaze at the twinkling stars, blinking at us from the open balcony doors in front of us. Fang draped his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer and we reamined huddled together for what seemed like eternity.

3RD PERSON POV

Eventually, the flame of the candles guttered and diesd. But Max and Fang did not notice as they lay there in one another's arms. They were not aware of the darkness or the peace that descended over the room.

They knew nothing but eachother.


End file.
